


Catfish

by everythingaboutlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingaboutlou/pseuds/everythingaboutlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story where louis receives a blocked number claiming that it's the biggest pop sensation, Harry Styles. </p><p>Through innocent and some silent conversations, they begin to grow a strong bond, but one thing louis is worried for. </p><p>His boyfriend, Liam Payne, a sweet innocent lad who Louis wouldn't dare break his heart. </p><p>But would Liam dare break Louis? Is this really the person behind the sweet texts he says he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one: message recieved

**Author's Note:**

> this will contain some dirty scenes and intense lanuage. Also some text conversations. 
> 
> Please enjoy. 
> 
> Rachel

[this is my first story on here, so can you please let me know how I did or if it's a good story?   
Okay sorry enjoy] 

one: 

I push the locker door shut, Liam standing next to my locker with his bag hanging low off his shoulder. "Ready to head home?" By home, he means his place. And am i really? No, but I lie and give him a nod. 

He's been hinting at me for the past week that he wants more then just blow jobs and heated make-outs. But I don't know if I'm ready to do that with anyone. 

He takes my hand, leading me to his small 2005 Ford truck. He opens the door for me to climb into the passenger side, so he can drive safely home. 

I stay silent, hoping maybe he won't bring the one thing that frightens me the most about being alone with him. 

I scroll through Instagram, a black and white filtered photo ending the trend of color. I like the nicely protrayed photo of a tree with a peeled banana underneath it. I don't need too read the username to tell who posted it, however. Harry Styles, the only singer I enjoy more than anything about life; even Liam. He just doesn't know that. 

No one does. 

"Come on, Lou. We're home," your home. I corrected his statement. Only in my thoughts, I hate to anger Liam. He's terrifying when he's angry, and if I'm alone with him. I don't want to him to be angry. 

I lock my phone, without closing the app and followed him up the brink steps to the freshly painted home. 

I rest my bag on the sofa, sitting next to the zipped bag of homework that won't be getting done. Liam sits next to me, with no space for our legs to breathe. 

"Why not some cartoons?" I smile, trying to take my mind off the things Liam's trying to get us too do. 

It's not that I don't love him, he's sweet and a super amazing boyfriend. I just don't know if I love him enough to give him my first time. 

"Or we could," Liam picks me up, taking my waist in his hand, resting his lips gently on my neck. I feel my stomach flip as if it's a pancake. 

I jump a few feet from him, after his tongue started traveling down. "Or we could.." I try to think of something on the top of my head. But nothing seems to pop up in my quiet thoughts. 

"No, there's nothing much more to do, Lou." He takes my body onto his lap. 

"I need to get home. Mom's probably worried." Mom couldn't careless, yes she loves me, but she knows I'm over at Liam's, she prefers Liam over anyone else even. 

"Sure, you need a ride?" Liam sighs, picking up his keys. I nod slowly. I hate to do this to Liam, but I don't want to do something I'm not sure I'm comfortable doing yet. 

I follow him to the car, "I'm sorry, Liam." I apologize once we are halfway down the road. Liam nods, silence filling the space between us. 

I walk into my home, after giving him a kiss a cheek. My mom's head looking up from the television. "You and Liam okay?" It must be crazy for her to be here so much earlier then usual. 

"Yeah. I just felt tired." Mom nodded, kissing my head and walking to the kitchen to start supper. 

I push the hair off my face, walking to my room which seriously is a BEDroom. I lay down on my the soft mattress, my body feeling more comfortable. 

-x- 

unknown: hey, this louis?

I open the text, unknown number. How does this person know me. 

louis: yeah? 

unknown: great I got the right digits 

louis: whose this? 

unknown: why I'm harry styles xx 

louis: uh what?

unknown: harry, u know. 

louis: yeah I know, but how did u get my number. 

harry?: I happen to find ur direct message 

I don't remember sending him my number, maybe I did. I hardly remember what I ate for breakfast this morning. 

louis: ok well why would want to talk to me?

harry?: ur super hot and I thought u would like to talk with me 

louis: okay?

I'm nervous that this isn't Harry. That this is a stranger whose only catfishing me. I turn on the new episode of catfish, my thoughts reminding me its on and turning my phone to silent. 

Is this really Harry? I think to myself, without holding my phone.


	2. 2 | messaged delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Louis texts harry, to find that his message is only delivered to him. expect to hear from him once, he hasn't had a conversation with him since his first.

I kick the sheets off my body, just pull them up near my waist again, due to the draft from the large window in my room. I shiver, unlocking my phone and opening Instagram. I hardly post anything on the app, but I'm always intrigued to see what everyone is posting about. 

Color. Color. Black and White. Sepia. Color. Color. No filter. Too many filters. Too much face tune. Color. Black and White. Color. Sepia. 

I sigh, closing the app, the same things; selfies and more photographs of someone's food, sends me overboard. 

I get up from my bed, pushing my phone underneath my pillow before going downstairs. "Morning, son." A Saturday morning and I'm up, that's odd. 

"Hi." I rub the tiredness in my eyes away. 

"Where's your clothes. You know not to come out in your under garments." Mom scolded. I push her comment aside and sit at the kitchen table, waiting patiently for my breakfast. 

"Bubba naked!" My little brother giggled from his high chair. Mom was almost done with kids, and she got pregnant with a little boy. Now it's Thomas, mom, and me. And our stepfather is hardly here, so I don't count him. 

I cover his mouth, his giggle only increasing in volume. "Bubba!" He stopped giggling, reaching his arms to me. I pick him up from the high chair, hearing the home phone ring from the wall. 

"Hello? Liam, you know you don't have to call to come over. You're always welcome.. Oh he's just gotten up.. He's a bit of a grudge in the morning." They were have a nice conversation, my body moving to the living room, to ignore their comments. 

"Bubba? Liam over!" He clapped, even my little brother likes him. I'm sure mom wouldn't like it if she knew what Liam was hitting at this week. Oh, who am I kidding!? Liam could kill a puppy and she'd make me marry him. 

-x- 

An hour later, Liam and I sat still on my bed, my phone still under the pillow, which lay under my head. Liam pecked my nose, pulling my head to rest on his chest. "Lou, I'm sorry if I was pushing you. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." I wish Liam was a dick, so I wouldn't feel bad for wanting to break up with him. 

"It's alright, Li. I just don't think I'm ready for that type of thing." I sit up, leaning against the wall with my feet in his lap. 

"It's alright. I understand. You need more time." Liam rubbed my feet from his sideways angle, my hand reaching for my phone. I quickly sent a hello to Harry, hearing a vibration in Liam's pocket. 

"Liam, you're phone?" I sat up. 

"Oh, odd. I'll ignore it." I sighed. Liam always gave him all his attention, when they were together. 

-x- 

After supper, Liam decided to go home, leaving me relieved. Harry, or the guy that is saying he's Harry, hasn't texted me all day. But if it's Harry, it makes sense. Harry wouldn't want to waste his time with me. He's smart, already. 

"Lou? Lights out." Mom shut my door, leaving the room dark. I still swipe through Instagram, checking my Twitter, and reply to some messages on Kik. 

"Louis! Bedtime!" She heard me? I was silent. I sigh, locking my phone and pretending to be asleep. 

-x- 

The next morning, a sweet good morning text read on my phone, from Harry. 

Harry: good morning, lou. I know it's early, at least where I am? I hope you'll alright. I'm sorry for not getting back to you yesterday. I was extremely busy with work and my next single. The labels got me working overtime just to finish the next single. all the love. h x. 

I giggle, then cover my mouth to hide the girlish sound; even if I'm alone. 

Louis: wow, I get it. You're busy. I get that you won't have time for me. You don't have to make time. It's alright.. 

I breathe, the message staying delivered for the short amount of time I spent to stare at the blue thought bubble in my messages. 

I push myself off the bed, and into the living room, my eyes falling shut the second I hit the couch. Odd, but I don't open them, due to the bright light shining through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it will have smut :)   
> Later in the story. but rn it's just the into   
> So I hope you enjoy it xx


End file.
